New Prince Of Tennis With Girls
by Cute Hyukkie
Summary: Bagaimana kalau Sakuno dan Tomoka kembali membantu di Tennis Camp? Dengan Team tennis yang lebih kuat lagi! U-17 Japanese Selection Camp, here we go. Shonen-ai & Straight, Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**New Prince Of Tennis With Girl**

Disclaimer : Konomi Takeshi sensei. Kalau punya Saya, RyoSaku jadian dan Atobe direbutin sama Sanada/Tezuka.

Summary : Bagaimana kalau Sakuno dan Tomoka kembali membantu di Tennis Camp? Dengan Team tennis yang lebih kuat lagi! U-17 Japanese Selection Camp, here we go.

Warning : straight, shonen-ai, AR (Alternate Reality), OOC, typo, gaje, Manga spoilers! dll

Pairing : Straight KinSakuRyo, shonen-ai SanaAtoTezu dll

Timeline : Setelah Chapter 49 hal. 8 New Prince Of Tennis, kedepannya AR. Di _fic_ ini mereka dikasih waktu istirahat seminggu, jadi abis Chapter 49 yang perang bantal, mereka gak langsung ketemu sama 1st Stringer tapi istirahat/main. 1st Stringernya juga baru datang seminggu setelah chapter 49 hal. 8, jadi hal 9 kebelakangnya lumayan berbeda. Tapi sebenarnya saya juga bingung, pas hal. 7 itu mereka baru satu hari apa udah berhari-hari. #author ribet. Kalau ada yang tidak mengerti timelinenya, silahkan baca New prince Of Tennis di MangaFox dan kalau ada yang tahu, udah berapa hari itu, kasih tahu saya ya :D

Note : U-17 Japanese Selection Camp saya pendekin jadi U-17 Camp.

* * *

><p>~ Taman, 07.30 ~<p>

"Mou, Obaachan. Apakah benar tidak apa-apa Aku membantu disana? Aku tak ingin merepotkan Senpai-tachi."

Seorang gadis beramput coklat panjang dikepang, melirik kanan dan kirinya dengan cemas. Handphone yang berada didepan telinga kanannya dipegangnya dengan erat. Beberapa kosakata terbata-bata ia ucapkan. Gadis itu terlihat _sangat_ panik dan gugup. Membuat orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya meliriknya kebingungan. Membuat sang gadis semakin panik.

Tiba-tiba…

Gadis itu terpekik kencang, handphone-nya terlempar ke sembarang arah, tubuhnya yang tak kuat dengan adrenalin tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba terpacu –yang sangat jarang terjadi- terkulai lemah. Wajahnya siap 'berciuman' dengan tanah. Hampir tak ada seorang pun yang sempat bereaksi untuk menangkap tubuhnya.

_Hampir. _

0-0

Ryuzaki Sakuno, cucu dari Ryuzaki Sumire yang merupakan pelatih tennis Seishun Gakuen, membuka matanya perlahan, kebingungan merasakan tidak ada area ditubuhnya yang sakit. Bukannya seharusnya dia merasakan sakit karena terjatuh?

"Ryuzaki-san, daijoubu?" sebuah suara asing menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Sakuno mendongak, bertemu pandang dengan penyelamatnya.

"Siapa?" bisik Sakuno, masih terlalu terkejut dengan segala yang terjadi. Pemuda berkacamata itu tersenyum, "Aku Kimijima Ikuto dari U-17 Camp, aku ditugaskan untuk menjemputmu, Ryuzaki-san." Jawab pemuda tersebut.

Sakuno mengangguk mengerti, dibantu Kimijima, Sakuno melangkah pelan-pelan menuju kursi yang berada didekat mereka. Bernafas lega, Sakuno berusaha rileks. "Ano, apakah kita berangkat sekarang atau …" sebuah tangan terjulur didepan wajah Sakuno, tangan itu terkepal, seperti sedang menggengam sesuatu, lalu kepalan tersebut terbuka, memperlihatkan benda yang sangat dikenal Sakuno. Handphone pink-nya!

"Arigatou!" ucap Sakuno riang, sembari menyambar handphone-nya. "Hn." Balas sang pemilik tangan dingin. Sakuno mendongak, menemukan wajah yang asing, wajahnya tidak terlalu ramah, sehingga Sakuno segan bertanya mengenai dirinya, jersey yang dipakainya cukup sebagai informasi kalau dia adalah atlet U-17 Camp.

"Kau sudah membaik?" Tanya pemuda tersebut, Sakuno menggangguk. Pemuda berwajah kurang ramah melirik Kimijima yang membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Nah, Ryuzaki-san, kalau begitu mari kita ke rumahmu untuk mengambil barang-barangmu."

Sakuno mengangguk, dibantu kedua pemuda yang memposisikan diri berada disamping kanan-kiri Sakuno, mereka menuju kediaman Ryuzaki.

0-0

"SAKUNO!" Sakuno hampir tersandung ketika mendengar teriakan yang sangat mengejutkan itu, walau seharusnya dia sudah terbiasa. Didepan rumahnya, Osakada Tomoka sudah siap dengan tas besarnya.

"Tomo-chan," dengan sedikit berlari Sakuno menghampiri dan memeluk sahabatnya. Tomoka mengernyit bingung, kenapa sahabatnya bersikap aneh seperti ini? Dia melirik kedua orang yang berada dibelakang Sakuno, keduanya memakai jersey yang sama.

"Siapa kalian? Dari tim Tennis mana?" tanyanya penasaran. Pemuda yang berwajah ramah tersenyum padanya, membuatnya sedikit _blushing_. "Aku Kimijima Akito dari U-17 Camp. Aku diperintahkan untuk menjemput kalian berdua." Jelasnya, Tomoka mengangguk mengerti, namun tak urung dia melirik pada seseorang yang berada disamping Kimijima, "Dan kau?" liriknya curiga, hening, hampir 5 menit tak ada suara. Tomoka mulai kesal. "Ck, kalau tak mau menjawab ya sudah. Ayo, Sakuno. Kau pasti belum menyiapkan apapun. Kimijima-san dan temannya mari masuk."

Kedua gadis _cheerleader_ bergandengan tangan masuk kedalam halaman, Sakuno dengan sedikit bergetar mencari kunci dan membuka pintu, kedua atlet U-17 mengekor dibelakang.

0-0

"Silahkan duduk. Akan kusiapkan teh dan kudapannya." Ucap Sakuno ramah, berjalan menuju dapur. Tomoka sudah beranjak dari tadi menuju lantai dua, untuk membantunya menyiapkan pakaian dan sebagainya.

"Terima kasih, Ryuzaki-san. Tapi tidak usah, kita harus segera bergegas. Kalau bisa setengah jam kau sudah siap."

Sakuno berhenti melangkah, saking terkejutnya, dia sedikit berteriak. "EH? Benarkah? Kalau begitu permisi." Segera Sakuno menuju kamarnya. Dan dalam kisaran waktu 30 menit, terdengar kekisruhan di kediaman Ryuzaki.

0-0

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Kimijima, Tomoka mengangguk pasti terlihat sangat bersemangat seperti biasanya sedangkan Sakuno masih cemas, takut-takut ada barang yang lupa ia bawa. Kimijima tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Sakuno. "Jemputan baru akan datang tiga menit lagi. Silahkan, lihat-lihat kembali barang bawaanmu."

"Ti… Tidak usah, aku yakin aku sudah membawa semua yang kuperlukan." Ucap Sakuno, terdengar getaran disuaranya, tanda ia gugup.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita menunggu didepan pagar saja." Berusaha menahan tawa, Kimijima membuka pintu. Tomoka dan Sakuno keluar beriringan, atlet berwajah tak ramah yang keduanya tidak tahu namanya, mengikuti.

0-0

Tepat tiga menit, sebuah mini bus muncul dari belokan, mengarah menuju mereka. Tepat ketika pintu depan berada didepan mereka, bus berhenti dan pintu depannya terbuka secara otomatis. Seseorang keluar dari bus, tanpa mengeluarkan suara, memasukkan tas Sakuno dan Tomoka kedalam bagasi. Kimijima membantu kedua gadis masuk kedalam bus.

Sakuno mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. Dari apa yang dijelaskan Neneknya ditelepon beberapa waktu yang lalu, yang menjemputnya adalah 1st U-17 Team, dan tak menyangka kalau orang-orangnya seperti _ini_.

Berusaha megacuhkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul dipikirannya, Sakuno mencari dua buah kursi kosong untuknya dan Tomoka. Namun,

Apakah dua kursi yang tersisa di bus terpisah?

_Oh, god_. Dia harus duduk dengan salah satu anggota team?

Sepertinya Tomoka juga menyadarinya, keduanya saling pandang. Bingung.

"Mmm… ano, Ryuzaki-san, kau bisa duduk disamping yang berhoodie," Kimijima menunjuk seorang pemuda yang memakai tudung jaket, jari jemarinya memainkan jeruk, pandangannya menatap keluar jendela, dia tidak terlihat _buruk_. ".. Dan Osakada-san kau bisa duduk dengan Akiba-san." Kimijima menujuk kembali ke seorang pemuda, dia memakai topi terbalik –seperti Shishido-san dari Hyoutei- dan matanya tertutup, namun Sakuno yakin dia tidak tertidur. "Dia seperti Yanagi-san dari Rikkai" pikir Sakuno, sedikit khawatir mengetahui sahabatnya duduk dengan orang seperti Akiba-san.

"Oke, bye Sakuno." Walau sedikit kecewa tidak bisa satu bangku dengan Sakuno, Tomoka yang memang selalu kelewat ceria, dengan santai berjalan kearah Akiba yang sepertinya tidak peduli. Well, hampir semua atlet tidak ada yang melihat dua kali kearah kedua pendatang, tak ada yang peduli ataupun tertarik.

Sakuno duduk disamping pemuda berhoodie, diliriknya sang pemuda beberapa kali, dia tampak cuek dan mungkin tidak tahu ada seseorang yang duduk disampingnya, beberapa menit kemudian pemuda itu menutup matanya dan dengan nyaman menyender dibangkunya.

"Mungkin dia sudah tidur?" batin Sakuno, "Mungkin sebaiknya aku juga tidur agar tidak kelelahan saat sampai," dan Sakuno memejamkan matanya, dan langsung terlelap menuju ke alam mimpi. Tak mengetahui kalau pemuda disebelahnya tidak tidur dan sedang menatapnya. Pemuda itu menggumam, suara terdengar riang, "Sa-chan, hm?"

To be Continued

* * *

><p>LOL<p>

Gimana? Menurut reader menarik gak? Saya campurin shonen-ai sama Straight ada yang gak suka? Saya kurang suka Ryoma yaoi sih, dan memang saya suka straight Sakuno, jadinya saya pairingin mereka, walau gak begitu suka *TezuSaku lovers*.

Terima kasih banyak bagi yang meluangkan waktu untuk membacanya, dan saya semakin berterima kasih bagi yang meninggalkan review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**New Prince Of Tennis With Girl**

Disclaimer : Konomi Takeshi sensei. Kalau punya Saya, RyoSaku jadian dan Atobe direbutin sama Sanada/Tezuka.

Summary : Bagaimana kalau Sakuno dan Tomoka kembali membantu di Tennis Camp? Dengan Team tennis yang lebih kuat lagi! U-17 Japanese Selection Camp, here we go.

Warning : Straight, shonen-ai, AR (Alternate Reality), OOC, typo, gaje, Manga spoilers!, dll

Pairing : Straight KinSakuRyo, shonen-ai YukiSanaAtoTezu love square, dll

Timeline : Setelah Chapter 49 hal. 8 New Prince Of Tennis, kedepannya AR. Di _fic_ ini mereka dikasih waktu istirahat seminggu, jadi abis Chapter 49 yang perang bantal, mereka gak langsung ketemu sama 1st Stringer tapi istirahat/main. 1st Stringernya juga baru datang seminggu setelah chapter 49 hal. 8, jadi hal 9 kebelakangnya lumayan berbeda. Tapi sebenarnya saya juga bingung, pas hal. 7 itu mereka baru satu hari apa udah berhari-hari. #author ribet. Kalau ada yang tidak mengerti timelinenya, silahkan baca New prince Of Tennis di MangaFox dan kalau ada yang tahu, udah berapa hari itu, kasih tahu saya ya :D

Note : U-17 Japanese Selection Camp saya pendekin jadi U-17 Camp.

EDIT : Ada perombakan besar-besaran dalam plot karena saya ingin se In-Canon mungkin, semoga suka ^^

* * *

><p>~ Main Tennis Court, U-17 Japanese Selection Camp ~<p>

"Baiklah, akhirnya kita semua bertemu kembali. Senang melihat kalian semua, terutama 2nd Court yang sudah sehat kembali." Saitou Itaru, Pelatih Mental U-17 Camp menebarkan senyumnya yang sedikit menyeramkan. Atlet U-17 Camp mengangguk, beberapa mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Nah, karena Kami sudah memberikan seminggu full untuk bersantai, mulai minggu ini dan kedepannya, Kami akan memberikan latihan yang keras pada kalian," Saitou tersenyum tipis melihat tatapan atlet U-17 Camp berubah ganas. Mereka siap bertempur.

"Baiklah, sekarang Saya ingin kalian semua bersiap-siap di Court enam 30 menit lagi, 1st Stringers akan datang sebentar lagi. Pelatih baru atau hmm, Manajer kalian juga akan datang bersama mereka," Saitou kembali melemparkan senyum menyeramkannya.

"Ada pertanyaan?"

Sebuah tangan terangkat, tangan itu milik pemilik _Dunk__ Smash_, Momoshiro Takeshi.

"Apa yang dimaksud dengan Manajer?" Tanya Momo, hampir semua atlet lain mengangguk-angguk tanda ingin tahu.

"Pertanyaan bagus. Hmm, kau dari Sekolah Menengah Pertama bukan?" Saitou balik bertanya. Dengan sedikit bingung, Momo mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kau sudah sangat mengerti arti dari 'Manajer' tersebut. Nah, sekarang bubar."

Barisan berubah berantakan, para atlet mulai berpencar menuju tempat yang mereka inginkan. Ada yang langsung ke Court 6, ada juga yang melakukan pemanasan dengan melakukan pertandingan tennis. Namun para atlet Sekolah Menengah Pertama bergerombol dalam lingkaran besar, mendiskusikan tentang 'Manajer' yang dikatakan pelatih mental mereka.

"Apa maksud dari 'Manajer' itu seperti Mizuki-san?" Tanya Yuuta membuka percakapan, Mizuki yang berada didekatnya tersenyum, sembari bermain dengan rambutnya seperti biasa.

"Aku tersanjung Yuu.." "..Tidak mungkin Yuu-chan, untuk apa kita perlu manajer tak berguna seperti 'Makhluk Mizuki' ini.." potong Fuji menusuk, senyum jahatnya muncul. Wajah Yuuta memerah, entah menahan malu, entah menahan marah, atau mungkin kedua-duanya. "Baka Aniki!" teriak Yuuta yang dibalas dengan senyum oleh Fuji. Hampir semua atlet _Middle schooler_ memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah kakak beradik Fuji.

"Atau mungkin seperti Junior Senbatsu Training Camp?" ucap Shiraishi yang berpikiran tajam.

"Senbatsu Camp? Oh, yang Ryuzaki-chan, Osakada-chan dan Tachibana-san ya?" ujar Kikumaru riang.

"Hmm.. tapi sepertinya An tidak ikut. Dia liburan bersama orangtua kami." Kippei bersuara. "Kalau dua gadis yang lainnya?" Tanya The Devil Rikkai, tak ada yang menjawab.

"Sebaiknya kita lihat saja sendiri daripada menduga-duga." Ucap Shiraishi lagi. Yang lain mengangguk-angguk menyetujui.

"Mm, mungkin ini tidak sesuai dengan topik. Tapi, kenapa atlet yang memakai _black jersey_ hampir tidak ada ya?" celetukan Marui menyadarkan semuanya kalau yang berkumpul dan memakai_ black jersey_ hanya Sanada dan Ryoma. Beberapa melemparkan tatapan bertanya kepada mereka berdua, tapi kedua orang itu hanya mengangkat bahu, Ryoma cuek dan Sanada hanya berucap, "Mungkin sudah duluan ke lapangan,"

Saling pandang sesaat, berusaha mencari jawaban masing-masing, akhirnya gerombolan itu tercerai-berai.

0-0

"Sakuno! Ayo bangun! Kita sudah sampai!"

Sakuno membuka matanya perlahan, kepalanya sedikit pusing karena teriakan tiba-tiba Tomoka.

"C'mon!" seru Tomoka riang, mengguncangkan tubuh Sakuno. Dengan sedikit grogi Sakuno membuka matanya lebih lebar. Menyadari Bus kosong dan tidak berjalan.

"Mou?" melempar tatapan bertanya pada sahabatnya.

"Kita sudah sampai sepuluh menit yang lalu. Yang lain sudah keluar, sibuk bersiap-siap." Celoteh Tomoka.

"Mou? Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi? Ah, kita harus segera siap-siap juga." Sakuno bangun dari duduknya, menggeledah bagasi atas untuk mengambil ranselnya dan mulai panik ketika tidak menemukannya.

"Karena itu aku membangunkanmu Saku. Kata Kimijima-san, didekat sini ada toilet, kita bisa merapihkan diri disana. Barang-barang kita sudah ditaruh di kamar kita oleh petugas. Jadi kita bisa bebas sejenak. Ayo!"

Tomoka mengajak Sakuno keluar dari bus, hanya beberapa langkah turun dari bus kedua gadis itu tertegun, takjub melihat pemandangan alam yang berada di sekeliling mereka. "Sugoi!" jerit keduanya bersamaan, "Hebat sekali. Pasti menyenangkan berlatih ditempat seperti ini." Ujar Sakuno, disebelahnya Tomoka mengangguk-angguk bersemangat.

"Saya senang kalian menyukai tempat ini." Kedua gadis kelas tujuh itu menoleh ke sumber suara dan mata keduanya membulat kaget ketika menemukan seorang pria tertinggi yang pernah mereka lihat. "Perkenalkan namaku Saitou Itaru, Pelatih Mental di U-17 Japanese Selection Camp." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum, _in the creepy way_, membuat Sakuno mundur beberapa langkah. Tomoka yang lebih berani, berusaha tersenyum dan berkata, "Perkenalkan Saya Osakada Tomoka dan ini Ryuzaki Sakuno. Kami disini, karena ditawarkan menjadi Manajer.".

Saitou mengangguk, "Kalau begitu, kumohon ikuti Saya,". Sakuno dan Tomoka untuk yang keberapa kalinya saling pandang, Sakuno memberikan tatapan ragu tapi mulai melangkah, Tomoka dengan langkah pasti menggandeng sahabatnya.

"Oh ya, Saya tahu kalian belum menjadi Manajer secara resmi tapi ada tugas yang Saya ingin kalian berdua lakukan. Tidak apa-apakah?"

"Tidak apa-apa!" seru Tomoka langsung, disebelahnya Sakuno mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan.

Saitou tersenyum datar. _'Anak-anak yang baik,'_.

Ketiga orang itu mengobrol ringan, tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka sedari tadi.

0.0

"Well, sepertinya dugaan Shiraishi-san benar." Gumam Tensai SeiGaku, Fuji Shusuke. Matanya yang biasa tertutup terbuka sedikit, menampilkan iris mata berwarna _light brown_1).

"Hmm, kalau memang seperti Sanbetsu Camp, apakah akan dipisah menjadi beberapa team? Sepertinya ini akan menarik." menutup matanya kembali, seringai menawan muncul diwajahnya yang rupawan, membayangkan betapa 'seru'nya jika Team-team yang terbentuk memiliki 'keunikan' yang bisa ia manfaatkan untuk kesenangannya.

"Fujiko nyaa, apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" tanya salah satu dari pasangan Golden Pair, wajahnya begitu polos.

"Ah, Eiji, tidak ada apa-apa, kenapa?" Fuji memasang senyum biasanya, Kikumaru menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan. "Lalu kenapa kau ada disemak-semak seperti itu? Ayo, segera ke court enam!" Ajak Kikumaru sembari menyeret Fuji yang hanya tersenyum simpul.

0-0

Kedua calon Manajer itu sekarang tengah berjalan pelan menuju court-court yang ditunjuk oleh Pelatih Saitou. Sang pelatih sendiri menghilang setelah memberikan mereka peralatan yang menurutnya 'dibutuhkan'. Namun ada yang aneh dengan keduanya -terutama Sakuno-, keduanya berwajah murung dan menunduk lemas.

"Sayang sekali ya, Sakuno? Tezuka buchou tidak ada, padahal ini kan kesempatan yang bagus untuk memulai rencana 'itu'. Kita berdua sudah capek-capek memikirkan berbagai macam rencana untuk 'itu' tapi begitu ada kesempatan malah seperti ini." keluh Tomoka, Sakuno yang berada disebelahnya mengangguk lesu.

"Mou, Tomo-chan. Bukan hanya itu, aku juga berharap di U-17 Camp ini dia dapat bersinar kembali. Tetapi, ternyata …" Suara Sakuno semakin memelan, kepalanya semakin tertunduk. Tomoka merasa bersalah, diusapnya dengan lembut punggung Sakuno.

Tadi, ketika mereka berjalan mengikuti Pelatih Saitou, mereka saling mengobrol dan mendapatkan berita kalau setelah selesainya pertandingan perpindahan peringkat dimana level 5 berpindah ke level 3 berkat kemenangan Atobe di Single 1, Tezuka Kunimitsu meninggalkan U-17 Camp menuju Jerman untuk berlatih disana.

"Ayo, Sakuno-chan! Jangan bersedih, kita bisa membuat nama Tezuka Buchou bersinar dengan membantu disini! Kita kan juga membawa nama Klub Tennis Seigaku." seru Tomoka berusaha menyemangati, Sakuno tersenyum berterima kasih pada Tomoka.

"Tomoka-chan benar, arigatou."

"Nee, Sakuno. Sekarang, kita harus mulai dengan melakukan tugas yang diberikan Saitou-san. Hm, sudah dipertigaan. Menurut Peta, kamu ke arah sana dan aku ke arah sini. Kalau ada apa-apa segera menghubungi lewat _walkie talkie_ ya," Keduanya berpisah sembari berdadah-dadahan.

Sakuno membaca kembali tulisan yang tertera disecarik kertas yang diberikan oleh Pelatih Saitou, sedikit tidak mengerti.

**"No. 20, No. 15 & 16, No. 14, No. 11"**

"Hm, Apa maksudnya ya?" sembari berpikir, Sakuno terus berjalan mengikuti petunjuk yang diberikan Pelatih Saitou, dari jauh terlihat lapangan tennis.

ToBeContinued

* * *

><p>1) Warna mata Fuji <em>blue<em> di anime dan _light brown_ di manga, untuk setting fanfic ini aku pilih _light brown_ soalnya menurutku lebih cocok.

* * *

><p>Ini fanfic saya rombak didetik-detik terakhir sebelum dipublish dan akhirnya butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk menyelesaikannya karena mood sudah terlanjur turun, makanya chapter ini terlihat acak-acakan, sudah saya edit tapi tetap saja tidak bagus, geez -_-<p>

Silahkan bagi yg berkenan untuk memberikan feedback, klik yang berwarna biru dibawah ini, ahaha ^^

Sangat ditunggu komentar, saran dan kritik dan mungkin idea pairing yang harus dimunculkan. Juga pengen nanya menurut reader Hiyoshi harus dipasangan dengan siapa ya?


End file.
